User talk:Armyeater
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Life and Death Embodiment page! 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:21, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Chancing power definition to fit your PoV, really... there's rule against that you know. Anyway, if you're talking about their becoming force-ghost, it isn't DE. It's Death Transformation in which they are already listed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Your reason for removing Oxygen Independence from Blood Mimicry is? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:10, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Memory Condition already covers that. (It even has Memory Empowerment in the Also Called) Gabriel456 (talk) 15:36, October 27, 2015 (UTC) About Poltergeists In the Poltergeist movie, its kinda strange that a Poltergeist can create reality-rarping-like obstacles, for example, elongating a corridor, opening portals to an afterlife dimension, become a parasitic monster of some sort, etc. What's the name of that power by the way? Every single Poltergeist I've saw so far doesn't have that ability. Andrew Matchett (talk) 11:15, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Your Sensory Tracking edits You don't need to keep putting Bertram Winkle (Jessie) into the Known Users list, he is still in there from your first edit. I just moved him, putting him between Molly Walker (Heroes) and Pinky (Jibaku-kun: Twelve World Story) to make the list alphabetical by source. Check it yourself. Evil-Tree (talk) 21:08, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Covered by Earth Manipulation already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:49, March 1, 2016 (UTC) There's quite a few Variations between Earth and Diamond, drop it already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:54, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Why are you so focused on single power? Yes, volcanoes bring diamonds to surface, they do it to quite a few other minerals too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:10, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Did some thinking and it can stay as diamonds are one of the most known details about volcanoes. Tho' that depends on the local volcanic activity, I'm pretty sure there aren't diamond mines in Japan or Hawaii for example. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:16, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Lesser Dragon Physiology is where the wyrms are. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:53, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Applications is the main collection of powers that at the very least most of the Users have, Variations go for the more specific ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:31, March 9, 2016 (UTC) See Insect Physiology for what Antlion Physiology should look like. Add it to IP, add links to Wikipedia, categories, etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:24, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Antlions are bad fliers. Stop adding Associations when they aren't. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:30, March 12, 2016 (UTC) As an Admin I'm here to keep some level of quality/reality (on pages with real world basis), so it's literally my duty/job. Mind explaining to me how exactly those powers you keep adding have anything to do with antlions? I accept any reasonable explanation that doesn't stretch belief too far in response of the point below. And please keep it civil. One thing that is made very clear is that antlions are not good fliers, direct quote "adults are very feeble fliers and are normally found fluttering about at night". Doesn't sound very fast to me. And it'd be High-Speed Flight anyway. From Page Creation and Details: Associations :Powers that are related (ie. powers, this power is a sub-power/variation/technique/etc.), or those that the user may be able to use. *Sealed Form - this might have something, except it could be argued that antlion larva is in fact quite a bit more formidable than adult. It's pretty much predator while adults either "eat pollen and nectar" or go after same sized prey. *Accelerated Aging - they age exactly same rate as any other insect of that size. *True Form - "transform their bodies or weapons into their true forms if sealed, restrained, or just not activated, unlocking their dormant power in order to drastically increase their regular power." antlion turns into essentially damselfly. *Zenith - "evolve their condition, powers and abilities to the highest level allowing them to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force" What? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:14, March 12, 2016 (UTC) If you can find mythical/folkloric connections to antlions, mind sending me the link? Wikipedia doesn't have anything and I'm always interested finding new sources. Point about hoe quick they are at repairing the trap, but fabrication is more about making completely new things. I don't think we have anything that allows repairing things the normal way, supernatural ones yes, but not that one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:38, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Lust - good pint, didn't know about the earlier meaning. Might need some expanding in Capabilities. Black Dog is bit tricky as death/fear inducements are both there as separate powers and SWG's effects are pain/vertigo inducements. Maybe Death Song... --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:19, March 13, 2016 (UTC) I already did. and I found out they are still considered the same. You may want to double check your findings.SageM (talk) 09:06, March 13, 2016 (UTC)SageM talk with the page creator. Talk with CNBA3, since he made the page. and he has more experience then you do, and I think he would have taken the time to do the research before he made it.SageM (talk) 09:29, March 13, 2016 (UTC)SageM BTW, from wikipedia: "In its original meaning, jealousy is distinct from envy, though the two terms have popularly become synonymous in the English language, with jealousy now also taking on the definition originally used for envy alone." Take it as you will, but as the one who made the page placed them both there you should ask how they feel about it. That said, please try to cut down the aggressive tone. While it's okay to have opinion and make sure your PoV is made clear, you're coming through pretty strongly. Try to mellow down a bit, this is about having fun and making interesting things after all, not something that makes you money. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:53, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Wendigo are basically spirits or have no particular form, I just chose the main pic as most impressive one of the lot. Maybe add Natural weapons to point out the options... --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:05, March 13, 2016 (UTC) My blood pressure thanks you, even when I'm not directly involved to these arguments they cause some concern to Admins... --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:09, March 13, 2016 (UTC) It depends of the source really, AD&D seem to go for ungulate form lately, comics for something simian, there's corpses, etc., and how useful those features are in fight varies a lot. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:17, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Because one of the things you note in any media that deals with ghosts is that the older they are, the rarer they get. In other words, ghosts tend to fade/disappear/etc. over time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:52, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Stop adding it back. Yes. And all the users you posted are already posted on Vaewolf. and if you even bothered to look at the also called on Vaewolf you would see that Werepire is already listed as an also called. There is no difference. Powers that are two similar to the original will be deleted. It doesn't matter what you think. Stop adding it back. it needs to be deleted.SageM (talk) 01:10, March 26, 2016 (UTC)SageM You didn't even bother to read the page. Werepire is the also called for Vaewolf. and some of the users listed are things other then werewolves and vampires. Since abominations are listed. I read the page and you clearly didn't take the time to. So forget it. until you take the time to actually read the users list and the also called it will stay the way it is. Plus several powers already listed users other then the ones you think.SageM (talk) 01:15, March 26, 2016 (UTC)SageM You do realize that almost all the users you listed are Vaewolfs right? Garou means wolf after all. only two of the users are something else, and there is no pictures to prove whether they fit or not. So yes, its too similar to vaewolf physiology.SageM (talk) 01:26, March 26, 2016 (UTC)SageM Might I point you towards the "older they are, the rarer they get" part? Interesting little detail, several folklore's say that people have definite living-span and if you die unnaturally before your time you're going to stay as a ghost until the time is up. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Gold is uncorruptable matter and symbolizes that in most civilizations, you're thinking Greed which is right below. Every single Limitation of Magic are in effect to it's form, no need to go adding single one of those to them. Just use the ones that pertain to that particular one. Tasseomancy Limitations are way too subjective, and there's no guarantee that any information gathering power gives understandable results. Every power can have results that aren't something you like, this isn't surprise. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:31, April 4, 2016 (UTC) It's physical corruption part that's in question here, greed is mental. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:40, April 4, 2016 (UTC) That part about gold wasn't explained well, so here's the more detailed one: just about every culture that used gold associated it with incorruptibility (it's only affected by few acids), eternity, purity (Perfection might fit but it has different connotations), perfect or divine principles, etc. Negative associations are greed (always) and idolatry (Christianity, one case), and that dwarf changed because of greed or in few versions voluntarily to guard the treasure. Basically you're ignoring something that's pretty much global association to expand one negative aspect. Still waiting reasons for Tasseomancy Limitations, I've mentioned my reasons for removing them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:04, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Exactly as I said, subjective Limitations, ones that are applicable to every knowledge related power or frankly any power. Please give reasons that aren't so personal/already noted above or let it be. : May not like or be able to change the outcome - fits for every power out there. : May not be able to understand the meaning of what they see - every sensory/divination/knowledge based power. : If the user is blind or has bad eye sight they may not be able to accurately see the leaves - if user has limitation, that isn't something to do with power itself. : The price normally has something to do with the other limitations - see right below. Every single Limitation of Magic are in effect to it's form, no need to go adding single one of those to them. Just use the ones that pertain to that particular one. Voodoo says exactly same thing, just different wording and more options. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:14, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Abacomancy isn't form of magic, neither is Elemental Divination or Divination. The definition is on the Category page if you're interested, but if there's no mention that it's Form of Magic on top that's a hint. For once please take my word of it, I really aren't interested using a day to argue over this. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:02, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Removed Conversion from Draugr Physiology because, as it says, "creation of a draugr is not exactly clear". Of all the stories/sagas of them there's only one example of that and that isn't exactly statistically high number. Most simply seem to rise when their craves are disturbed without any outside help and even the given example isn't clear if the reason for change was on the killing or some other one. In this unclear cases it's better to err on the side of caution, we just don't have any proven cases of conversion into draugr so lets' just leave it like that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, April 5, 2016 (UTC) When you add powers that are symbolically, mythologically, etc. related to the power, they go to Associations. Check various powers that have mythic/conceptual section, Avian Physiology for animals for example. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:01, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Not being able to retract claws is perfectly reasonable Limitation, take a look at the animals that have this power and are unable to do it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:06, April 7, 2016 (UTC) I'm really not interested of extended argument, so both seriously and without any heat/emotions I'll go for the bottom line: do you want to rename the page and every link just to prove your point? Because that's the option aside letting that Limitation stay. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:47, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Just a note: when you change how some power relates to another (Krampus to Bogeyman in this case), check those pages to see what it says on them. You removed K from being B's Variation, it's still that way on their pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:08, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Just let it go already..... Seriously man, just let it go. Kuo will remove it next time he visits the site, there is no way it will work as a limitation. And even if it did, that limitation would apply to ever single transcendent physiology variation, not just this one. I am telling you right now that it will be removed every time you add it back. So unless you want the page to be protected, I suggest you stop. Just let it go. besides it doesn't apply to 99.9% of the known users anyway.SageM (talk) 06:27, April 17, 2016 (UTC)SageM Really mature... quite a proof of your adult and responsible mind... I'm waiting for that proof/links to your claims in Comments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:53, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Actually if you read the message he posted back to me, you will see that he agrees with me on the point that it doesn't fit. he only put it back to stop the editing war.SageM (talk) 06:54, April 17, 2016 (UTC)SageM Really? Could you do similar Variations as for example Insect Physiology has, links to Wikipedia, powers for major types, etc.? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, July 13, 2016 (UTC) god is considered to be fictional as religion and mythology are considered fictional We use god on this wiki because he isn't real, religion and mythology are considered fictional as they cannot be proven to exist. There are lots of pages on this wiki that use god as a user because of that fact. Stop removing him from the page already. All religions, folklore and mythology are considered fictional that is how it has always been and it isn't likely to change any time soon. So leave it be ok?SageM (talk) 22:48, August 3, 2016 (UTC)SageM Poltergiest Physiology In the Poltergeist movie, its kinda strange that a Poltergeist can create reality-rarping-like obstacles, for example, elongating a corridor, opening portals to an afterlife dimension, become a parasitic monster of some sort, etc. What's the name of that power by the way? Every single Poltergeist I've saw so far doesn't have that ability. ChocolateElemental (talk) 16:05, August 31, 2016 (UTC) So, mind pointing to me where exactly does it say unicorns are immortal? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:20, September 19, 2016 (UTC)